


Rapunzel

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Yet another twisted fairy tale of mine. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read





	Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: In case you didn't read the first warning, this is an yaoi ficcie. That means male/male relationships kiddies. So if this kinda thing offends you hit the back button on your browser NOW!
> 
> Also I'd like to apologize to all you Heero fans a head of time 'cause I know you'll be flaming me for what happens to him. That goes for you Duo fans as well.
> 
> One last thingie: The English lyrics are from the translation to Duo's 2nd image song 'Kitto Ok!" 
> 
> Enough mindless blabber onto the story!!

            Once upon a time, there was a couple, in spite of their huge age difference and the public opinion the wife had a Shota complex, who wished for a child so much that they tried everything known to science to have one. Alas nothing worked, and the idea of a surrogate  parent was offensive to the husband, whose name was Wufei.

            "Have you no honor onna?!" he said when his wife, Sally, had once again suggested the idea to him. "The child will not be ours and would be a disgrace to the Dragon Clan."

            Being the sensible woman she was, she just sighed, shook her head, and let her husband have his way.

            Now this loving couple lived on a colony in outer space not too far from the annihilated L5 colony. Next to their combination house and clinic, was another house with the most beautiful garden on New L5 and could only be seen from their second story window since it had a large wall around it.

            The reason for the wall was because a certain 'witch' lived there and the citizens of New L5 insisted she be 'imprisoned' lest she go gallivanting around destroying other colonies. So the witch stayed at home and mostly tended to her garden mumbling to herself about someone she called Treize-sama.

            Mr. and Mrs. Chang lived their lives with relative peace and happiness until one day while gazing at the witch's garden, Sally got such a craving rosehip tea that only her neighbor's roses would do for they were the most beautiful. She craved them so much, that she began to pine away and get thin for she knew Wufei would be angry with her.

            When he asked her what was wrong, she replied by saying, "I fear that if I don't get some of those beautiful roses growing next door for tea, I may die from the longing."

            This of course worried her husband greatly for he knew when Sally set her mind on something, there could be no stopping her. "Onna," he said as gently as he could, "I would not stoop to something as dishonorable and base as to ask our neighbor to borrow food!"

            "But Wu-chan, I want those and ONLY those roses. You know those are the best ones and don't we deserve the best," she cajoled.

            Sighing, Wufei relented, but not before adding his two cents. "Onna, you have no honor and you fight dirty."

            "And you love me for it," she said kissing him.

 

*****

 

            That night, Wufei snuck over the wall, which was easy since he had been trained in all kinds of martial arts, and picked some of the roses. Of course he had hated every second of this 'mission'. Sally had reasoned since their neighbor was an evil witch who destroyed his home colony, she deserved to be robbed. Besides she had so many that she wouldn't even notice that a few were missing. Wufei was certain there was something wrong with his wife's logic, but went and did anyway just to shut her up.

            When he got home, Sally was so pleased that she hugged and kissed him before he managed to get away, muttering something about women's' wiles and worshipping Nataku or something like that.

            Sally immediately washed the pilfered flowers and made her rosehip tea. The tea was so delicious and relaxing, that she began to make nothing else until the supply ran out. Then she became obsessed with getting more.

           

*****

 

            Wufei, of course desperately tried to convince his wife out of her obsession with their neighbor's flowers. But his usual chauvinistic attitude didn't help at all. So here he was again sneaking into his neighbor's yard and 'borrowing' some more her roses. Now stealing from the witch was bad enough, but what made it worse was that the roses were her absolute favorite thing in all her garden.

            As he was about to climb back up the wall, he felt the cold hard metal of a gun pressed against his back. An even colder female voice said in an even tone, "Don't even think I didn't kill you on the spot because you're a kid."

            Without turning, Wufei said, "Onna, don't underestimate me because of my age." He heard her click the hammer back. "Go ahead. Shoot me. This is all my wife's fault so it would only be a proper punishment if I die. She'd regret her dishonorable ways and regret not listening to me."

            Had he seen the witch's face, he would have seen her eyes go from the cold and hard ones to those of those of a kind and lonely woman with a very kind heart. She spun him around and slapped him. Hard, leaving a red handprint on his face.

            "How dare you! How dare you speak of your own wife like that! What kind of man are you, if you'd be willing to die and leave her sad and alone?!"

            Feeling like a little kid who'd been scolded for sneaking a cookie, not to mention like a total heel, Wufei hung his head in shame and said, "You are right. I am not man enough to deserve a wife like Sally. I didn't even deserve my Nataku. I have no honor and am very weak."

            The witch placed a kindly hand on his shoulder and lifted his hand. "No, you do have honor, Wufei-san. A dishonorable thief would have pleaded for me to let him live or try to weasel their way out of this. You were willing to face my judgment like a man." He could only stare at her in amazement. "For your bravery, I will make a deal with you. Since your Sally likes my roses so much, you can take as many as you like. However, when the time comes, you must give me your firstborn child.

            He was shocked. He could never agree to such a crazy thing. Sally would absolutely kill him if he did. Seeing his hesitance, the witch said, "You needn't worry. I'd never harm the baby. I'm so lonely here by myself and I'd like a little one I could care for. Or you could stay here and keep me company if you'd prefer."

            Something pulled at Wufei's heartstrings and he began to pity the poor woman. He had never seen anyone visit her the whole time he and Sally lived next door. He himself even forbade Sally to go near her. He agreed to give up their firstborn child, only because he believed that they would never have any kids.

            The witch thanked him for visiting and smiled as he climbed over the wall. He never told Sally of the promise he made, for his wife would never let him live it down.

 

*****

 

            Nine months came and went and a miracle occurred at the Chang household. Sally gave birth to a bouncing baby boy with chestnut hair and sparkling violet eyes that were already full of mischief. But their joy was not to last for long. The next day the witch appeared on their doorstep demanding in the same cold, hard voice Wufei heard nine months earlier, that they hand the boy over as payment for her roses.

            Now Wufei was severely kicking himself in the head for forgetting the whole thing and Sally was crying uncontrollably as the witch snatched the baby and vanished in a puff of smoke.

            When Mrs. Chang recovered, finally, she bodily threw her husband out of the house/clinic and immediately filed for a divorce, which she got. While Wufei wondered off by himself, muttering he was weak and undeserving.

 

*****

 

            The witch took the boy to her house and named him Duo. She was originally going to name the child Rose after her roses, but she hadn't expected it to be a boy. So she named him Duo since there would be two people to care for.

            As the years went by, Duo grew into a very gorgeous bishounen with long hair and very expressive eyes. Seeing that her 'son' would soon become the target of many suitors and be asked to leave her, the witch moved away from New L5 to the abandoned bell tower of Maxwell church on L2 colony. Once she had him settled in his new home, she bricked up the only entrance into the tower. The only other way in was a small window way at the top and she left that so her 'son' would have air to live.

            Duo lived in that tower for three more years with the witch as his only contact with the outside world. She would come to visit everyday. How'd she get in if the only way was a window at the top? Each time she would go to where the window was and call out, "Duo, let down your hair!" And Duo would open the window and yell back to her:

            "What's the password?" Which was what he always said when he was in a mischievous mood, which was quite often.

            Of course this would always annoy the witch and she would answer, "Duo! Let down your hair this instant or I'll cut it all off!"

            This always worked since the boy was very proud of his long hair. He would then shove his braid out the window and she would climb up it into the tower.

 

*****

 

            When Duo turned fifteen, a young boy came walking by and happened to hear singing. He came to the abandoned church bell tower and realized he'd found the source of the singing. Looking up he saw a longhaired boy sitting at a window.

            Duo often sang when he was bored, which was a lot these days.  He kept feeling something was missing in his life, but couldn't figure what it was. He would sing the songs he heard on his Gundam Wing CD's, which were a present from the witch, to pass the time. Today he happened to be singing a song called 'Wild Wing Boys'.

            Heero, the boy who just happened to be in the neighborhood, took one look at Duo and felt drawn to him. So he decided to find out why by going to talk to him. He walked around the entire tower but saw no way in. Only the high window seemed to be the only way in and he had forgotten his scaling equipment back at his hideout.

            Heero was about to go back and retrieve said equipment when he spied a woman with graying brown hair done into braided buns and glasses approach the tower. Curious, he remained where he had hidden himself and watched as the woman called out.

            "Duo! Let down your hair!"

            "What's the password?" came the boy's reply when he finally heard her after she repeated  herself.

            "Duo Maxwell! Let down your hair immediately or I'll -"

            "Yah, yah. I know. You'll cut it all off," the boy retorted as he let his hair fall out of the window.

            The woman climbed up the enormously long braid and climbed through the window.

            "So that's how you get in," Heero said in a low monotone.

            After an hour or two of waiting, Heero saw the braid once again fall out the window, and the woman shortly followed. Once he made certain she was gone and wasn't about to come back any time soon, he went to the tower window and called out in a slightly nasal voice, "Duo! Let down your hair!"

            The boy in the tower opened the window and called back, "Oi 'ba-chan (Granny)! You forget something?"

            "Just let down your hair!" Heero yelled back.

            "Yeesh! Ok, ok no need to get your undies in a bunch," Duo said as he yet again let his hair fall out the window.

            Heero eyed the braid suspiciously and gave it a good hard yank. The boy above yelped. "Oi go easy will ya 'ba-chan!" Seeing that the 'rope' he was to use was sturdy enough to support his weight, Heero climbed up and entered the bell tower.

            Duo eeped in surprise when a boy came through the window instead of the old woman. The only boy he'd seen before was himself since the witch never allowed him to go anywhere and never brought any other company with her. What fascinated him more was that the boy who just entered his home was wearing only a dark green tank top and extremely tight black spandex shorts, which left NOTHING to the oversexed imagination of a fifteen year old.

            After introductions and explanations were made, the two boys began to hit it off. In fact, they fell in love that very day. When it was time for Heero to leave, Duo told him of his plan to leave with him.

            "Why don't you come back each day with a piece of rope or something and I could make a ladder and climb down outta here with you."

            "Ninmu ryoukai," was all Heero said.

            So Heero came back again and again, each time with a piece of rope. Duo would tie the ends together making a ladder while waiting for either Heero or the witch to come. Weeks passed and the ladder was finished and the longhaired boy was ready to 'elope' with his beloved Heero.

            Since he kept Heero's visits from the witch, he should have watched his mouth more carefully around her when he blurted out one day, "How come Heero's much faster than you Une 'ba-chan? He's up here in five seconds while it takes you minutes to get up here."

            This enraged her greatly and she pulled him by his braid. "You ungrateful brat! I raised you! Protected you from the horrors of war and poverty, and this is how you repay me?! By lying to me and letting anyone who comes around have you?!" The witch immediately pulled out a pair of scissors and cut off Duo's prized braid.

            "Iyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed.

 

*****

 

            The next day when Heero climbed up Duo's braid, he found only the witch waiting for him, a gun aimed at his head. "Duo won't be seeing you anymore, boy. He's gone where you'll never find him." She then laughed maniacally.

            Not even wincing when the bullet hit his shoulder, Heero let his body fall off the windowsill and land ten stories below onto some shrapnel that had been left behind from the war of years ago. Instead of killing him, the fall only left him with a broken leg and now blinded cobalt eyes. The leg he quickly set, but his eyes were beyond help.

            Despondent at having the bad luck of surviving such a fall, Heero wondered around in a daze for years until he came to the abandoned ruins of L1 colony, which had been his homeland, but of course he didn't know that since he was now blind.

            As he wondered through the colony, alone and sad, he thought he heard a familiar voice singing at the edge of his senses.

            "Chance encounter change even the future

            Believe in miracles go on well

            It's gonna be OK!

 

            There is only one thing anyone won't hand over

            Chances come only once seize them tomorrow's too late

 

            Forget the yesterday

            When you only clutch your knees believe in yourself

 

            Maybe you can go on well so go on well

            The chance is right before you

            It's all right It's surely OK!

            Maybe you can go on well so go on well

            For the endless dream"

           

            Thinking he had completely lost it, Heero was about to walk on when the voice stopped singing to call out. "Heero?! Heero Yuy?! Is that you?!"

            Seeing it was indeed his beloved 'hero' from so long ago, Duo ran up to him and glomped the now older Heero "Thank Shinigami it is you!" he said kissing all over his face.

            Heero snapped out of his daze when he felt someone glomp him and the voice he thought he'd never hear again speak. "Duo? Are you Duo Maxwell?" he asked.

            "'Course it's me, koibito. My hair may not be as long as before, but I'm still the same Duo you fell in love with. What's wrong Heero? Don't ya recognize me?"

            Getting a good look at his lover's face, he now understood why Heero had walked by him if he hadn't seen him.  Heero's eyes were completely vacant and sightless. Weeping at Heero's misfortune, Duo clutched the man to him. "I'm so sorry, Heero. Forgive me. If I hadn't opened my big mouth when I that bitch wouldn't have-"

            Heero hugged his beloved Duo back stroking the silken hair he had loved so much. "It's not your fault, Duo. She didn't do a thing to me. I fell onto some shrapnel."

            As Duo continued to weep uncontrollably, two single tears fell into Heero's eyes and miraculously washed out the shrapnel that remained embedded there. Shortly afterwards, Heero's eyesight began to slowly return. Heero eventually got his lover to stop crying and showed him the miracle, which only caused the longhaired man in his arms to weep again. This time for joy.

            Once the two lovers spent some 'quality time' together, Heero took Duo to Earth where he had once shared a mansion with his friends Trowa and Quatre. They all lived in Quatre's cushy estate happily ever after with the exception of an occasional annoyance in the form of a girl known only as Relena.

 

~Owari~


End file.
